1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sunscreens for windows, and more particularly to a novel poster-type sunscreen having a reflective decorative surface and heat absorption characteristics for use in protecting the interior of a dwelling or automobile.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, it has been the usual practice to employ a variety of folding window shields that are detachably carried against the inside windows of a vehicle such as an automobile. In this connection, the shields interfere with sunrays so that the rays do not enter the interior of the vehicle which would normally cause damage and which would overheat the auto interior. Difficulties and problems have been encountered with conventional auto sunshields, which stem largely from the fact that their sole purpose and function is to interfere with the sunrays. The conventional shields do not absorb heat nor do they lessen the effect of interior heating by absorbing and/or reflecting sunrays away from the shield. Also, the exterior surface of conventional shields does not include graphic subject matter that controls or determines the degree of reflectivity on the external surface. Such graphic subject matter used in conventional shields is very primitive and in no way affects the sunray penetration of the shield. Conventional use is strictly an ink imprint on the surface and does not contain characteristics for heat absorption.
Furthermore, prior attempts to provide heat absorption shields are found in the area of heat sinks and with respect to sunray shields, disclosure is made in U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,115. Although such disclosures are useful in providing decorative reflective material on a shield suitable for absorbing heat, the construction of the shield itself is difficult to install on a temporary basis above the dashboard and across the windshield of an automobile. This stems largely from the fact that substantial use must be made of downwardly depending pivotal visors which hold the top portion of the shield in position while the bottom portion of the shield rests on the dashboard. Such an installation is very loose and does not provide for adequate adjustment about the rearview mirror which may either be secured to the roof above the windshield or directly onto the windshield itself. Also, conventional windshield sunshades are of an accordion construction so that they may be folded by providing scorelines between adjacent panels that comprise the shield. The panels are identical in length and width and do not have a centerpiece or panel from which the accordion type panels are outwardly deployed. By utilization of a central panel, the sunshield is stabilized when installed across the back side of a windshield. Such a basic sunscreen of the accordion type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,396.
Yet another problem with conventional sunscreens is that once deployed across the window, the user must completely install the screen or completely remove it. No provision is made for an installation whereby the sunscreen can be opened or closed in order to permit ready storage or visual viewing while the screen is permanently installed. Although prior venetian blind devices as well as mini-blind screens have been employed in household uses, such are not decorative nor do they provide heat absorption materials.
Therefore, an existing need is present to provide a novel sunscreen of either a mini-blind or flat surface type which reduces the passage of sunrays therethrough by reflective means and which incorporates heat absorption characteristic in the materials used. Graphic subject matter carried on a reflective surface would provide areas of selective translucency as well as areas of relative opaqueness so that a tolerable reflective surface to oncoming personnel can be provided. Such a sunscreen means includes not only a plurality of panels connected together in a stabilize manner for installation but also includes a plurality of slats arranged in a horizontal manner and activated by a control similar to that of a venetian blind.